Giant Chappy
by crazy alligator
Summary: An ending to the Bleach 248 omake-the one where Renji buys Rukia a gift-that doesn't make you think 'poor Renji.'  RenRuki all around.


Hey, guess what? I'm not dead! However, I am experiencing severe writer's block, and am very sorry for the lack of updates. Seriously, I'm really sorry. Now onto this story...basically, if you've ever seen the omake for Bleach episode 248(the one where Renji gets Rukia a gift), you'll understand where I'm coming from. For those of you who haven't seen it, watch it on youtube, just type in 'Renji buys Rukia a gift', and it'll come up. This fic is that omake, but with a better ending for poor Renji. Enjoy!

Giant Chappy

Renji gripped the side of the shoji door excitedly, thrusting it open happily with a huge grin spread across his tattooed face. Rukia was going to love this!

"Rukia!" he called, as her form became visible to him, and he held her present behind his back. "I just got something nice for you! I hope this'll make you feel better-"

"-Renji!" she shouted happily, obviously having ignored his words as her eyes turned on him. "Look! Ukitake-taicho was worried about me, so he bought me this giant chappy!" Rukia's eyes sparkled joyfully, and she turned to face the window once more, her hand reaching out to point to a humongous chappy that towered above soul society and held a green flag that had a yellow rhombus in the middle. Renji was speechless, only able to keep holding the meager little chappy charm behind his back as he realized that his gift would mean next to nothing to Rukia when she had this. Not to mention it would make him look cheap.

"Isn't is cute, Renji?" Still, the redhead could not bring himself to speak. Rukia lowered her arm and shifted again, to face him, before asking, "So what's up?" Renji gulped, turning his head to the side, his facial expression a mix of wanting to kill someone and wanting to cry in a corner.

"Nothing!" he choked out. "Nothing at all!" His body whipped around, and stupid him, he forgot to hide the charm. Even though it was small, the distinctive white of the chappy stood out on his ink black shihakusho, and Rukia saw it immediately. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's that?" she asked, just before he departed. Renji froze. Shit. He whirled around to make an explanation, but before he could, Rukia stood from the bed, grabbing the arm that was still behind his back.

"Why did you hide this from me?" She didn't need an answer to her previous question. _Damn, she knows me too well_, thought Renji, unable to do anything as she continued to stare at his face with a look halfway between confusion and disappointment. She pulled the arm she was holding out from behind his back, and then took the tiny charm from his hand, her face unchanging. Then, not a second later, her face lit up with realization. She looked back at the giant chappy, for just a minute, before directing her gaze towards the charm, and then back to him.

Crap. Renji was sure that he was about to receive the beating of a lifetime, and that _he _was going to be the one resting up in the fourth division in just a minute. However, instead of an angry glare dominating her face...she smiled warmly, and Renji felt himself blushing slightly at the rare kindness shown in her dark eyes.

"Idiot, haven't you ever heard that it's the thought that counts?" she asked rhetorically, keeping her violet orbs focused on him with that same kind expression. He was confused, and it showed plainly on his face.

"Wh-What?" Rukia chuckled, and Renji was surprised that he wasn't being beaten to a bloody pulp by now.

"I'm saying..." she began softly, reaching up and snaking an arm around his neck, before pulling his head down just above hers, "That I love it..." She stood on tiptoes, giving him a quick, chaste little kiss, "...And that I love you." Another smile, and then Renji's face heated up, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He also noticed, however, that Rukia was having a hard time keeping the bright shade of red on her features under control.

A second later, warm arms surrounded Rukia, and she was enclosed in a firm embrace. Returning it, her arms wrapped securely around the redhead's neck, and she pressed her cheek against his. A "Love you too, Rukia," was whispered tenderly, and then they relaxed.

"Hey Rukia?" asked the male shinigami when he caught sight of the giant chappy once again.

"Yes?"

"Exactly how much money does your captain make?"

END

Yay for happy endings! Hope you liked it, all comments/constructive criticism/etc. are welcome and loved! Also, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I do not!


End file.
